


No Blue tonight

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Clark has a rather interesting costume for the party but great minds think alike because so does Dick





	

“When he finds out he’s going to kill you.” Dick chuckled. Clark merely flashed him a grin as he continued to put on his costume. “I’m serious Clark he is going to find out.” Dick broke into laughter. “And he’s going to kill you! How did you even get this? Did you make this?”

“I got it by means I won’t be sharing.” Clark smiled as he made his way across the bedroom to Dick. “It’s funny but I’m wearing this because I care.”

“Uh huh.” Dick reached up and slowly pushed the head of the cowl back so he could stare into Clark’s eyes. “Pull the other one this is totally to get back at Bruce for the whole parading around in eye catching colours comment isn’t it.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Clark smiled as he adjusted the cheap looking Bat belt. “This is totally because of my respect and love for Bruce.”

Dick snorted at the bold face lie. “Blue…”

“Nuh uh…” A rough gauntlet hand pressed to his lips and while part of Dick wanted to laugh at the situation, the sight of Clark in a Batsuit(although not a perfect one) staring at him with such intensity was admittedly a bit of a turn on. “Not Blue, least not tonight.” Clark whispered. “It’s all Bat.”

Dick groaned and pulled away. “Please no god no Clark don’t!” Clark just grinned at him in response and Dick shook his head. “We will not have sex with you in that thing.”

“We won’t?” Clark tilted his head curiously and Dick found himself reacting to the sight of Clark in the suit. It suited him in a strange way. Granted Dick had already seen Clark in a Bat suit but that was back when he was Robin. Back when Bruce and Clark swapped costumes to fool their various villains.

Clark had been hot in Bruce’s costume back then and he was hot all the time in Dick’s opinion. The cheap Batsuit was not diminishing Clark’s appeal in anyway… but still…

“I’m gotham’s protector.” Clark whispered and Dick rolled his eyes before he pushed Clark away to get to his own costume. He did find it funny but with Clark’s ability it took one slip before it got awkward. Clark’s imitation of voices got really creepy fast. Some things you never wanted to hear… but still.

“If you are going to do that should I ditch my costume and pick back up the pixie boots?” Dick mused. The boots were in the closet it had turned out that Clark really, really liked them.

Worked for Dick. He laughed at the obvious struggle in Clark’s face as the man contemplated what to say. “Wear what you were going to wear.” Clark smiled. Dick smiled in response before he reached into the black bag that had been express mailed from Alfred himself. He winked at Clark and watched the man’s face drop

“So?”

“He will find out.” Clark snickered. “He is going to find out Dick and he will want to have words with you.”

“Words with us both.” Dick grinned as he waved the costume. “Just so you know… mine is better.”

X

“So Batman.” Dick purred as his back hit the bed. “I’m assuming you have a plan to get us out of this situation…” His hand trailed up to Clark’s shoulder. “In a satisfactory manner?”

“Sure thing Batman.” Clark laughed as his gauntlet made contact with Dick’s belt. Unlike Clark’s suit this one was from the manor. An old one Alfred had set aside in the cases. With any luck Bruce would not notice it missing. “I have a plan but do you have any ideas…” Clark whispered. “What you want Batman?”

“I’d like an explanation for one.” Came from the corner. Dick and Clark froze on the bed before their heads jerked in the direction of the voice. The light clicked on to show Bruce in the chair from the kitchen in a tux looking at them patiently. “I don’t care from who… but I would like a goddamn good explanation.”

“Oh boy.” Dick sighed as his hands dropped from Clark. “Oh boy.”


End file.
